Back to the Past
by PurpleRain012
Summary: One-shot: A couple looks back to the past on their wedding day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

**So I'm messing with the age gaps by decreasing it a bit because I can. And I obviously don't remember every little thing that happened years ago pertaining to the actual wrestling aspect of this story like who was on what roster at a specific time and stuff like that so yea.**

* * *

The newlyweds smiled at one another as they danced on their wedding day, oblivious to those around them. They felt like they were the only two in the room, or the only two in the world. This relationship was a shock to most while very few knew it was coming before it started. The bride wasn't too fond of the groom during the first few times they interacted with one another. She even slapped him a couple of times.

_***Flashback- November 2003***_

Lita left the divas locker room with one of her opponents of the night. She, along with Molly Holly, were making their way in the backthe ring since their match was about to start.

"Just try to be easy on Terri," Lita said to Molly about her partner for the night, "You know she isn't really a wrestler."

"Don't worry, Gail and I won't be too hard on her," she replied.

The red-head stopped when she saw someone's hand in front of her face. Someone who held a dollar bill. "What the hell?" She looked up to see who it was rolling her eyes when she saw who it was. "What do you want Orton?" She asked annoyed slapping his hand away from her face.

"Um, I'm just going to wait over there," Molly said before Randy could say anything, pointing to where her partner and other opponent were at, "Gail and Terri are already there. We have a few minutes before the match so don't take long." Molly said glancing between the two before walking away.

"Lap dance." Randy said showing her the dollar.

"Excuse me?" Lita asked disgusted. What the hell did he just say?

"You get a dollar for a lap dance. Didn't you hear what Hunter said?" Randy was referring to the segment they had earlier that night when Evolution interrupted her in the ring and told her either get naked and dance for them for a dollar or leave the ring.

She rolled her eyes. "That was a segment. That wasn't real life."

"We can make it real life."

She scowled at him. "And I can kick your ass if you don't leave me alone." She tried to go past him but he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let. "I'm getting real close to castrating you."

He smirked. "As long as you're touchi-"

She punched him on the arm with her free hand. "You're such a perverted pig."

"Let's save the roughness for another time."

"You really want me to punch you again. This time it'll be your face," she threatened loosening the hold he had on her until he tightened the hold again. "I have a match. Let me go."

"Not until I do this." He pulled her in closer to himself, leaning forward making the red-head gasp when she realized what he was doing. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for him, she realized it a bit late so their lips met for a brief moment before he ended the kiss. She slapped him across the face once her initial shock left her. The smirk she hated so much came across his face soon afterwards.

"You do that again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to reproduce." She huffed walking away.

"I only want to do that with you anyways." Randy called after her knowing that would rile her up. She froze in place and clenched her fists but didn't turn back around since her match was about to start. She really wanted to slap him again this time so that smirk would go away. That probably wouldn't happen since he was smirking because she slapped him in the first place. She walked off to talk to her opponents and partner about the match for a minute before their match began.

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

The maid of honor, Dawn Marie, smiled as she watched the couple during their dance. She was one of the few that wasn't surprised by the relationship. She was actually the first one who saw it coming before it happened. She basically had to push Lita into even giving Randy a chance at being friends with her. She also had to push her friend into realizing she actually liked Randy way more than she was letting on. It took what seemed like forever but she thought it was worth it and was ecstatic with the results especially since she was standing here on their wedding day.

_***Flashback- March 2004***_

"He obviously likes you-"

"Don't care." Lita interrupted her sitting on the bed besides her best-friend getting sick and tired of this conversation. The both found themselves off for a week, they didn't have to appear at Raw or any of the house shows or appearances. Dawn invited Lita to her house so the two of them could spend some time with one another. Dawn was moved over from SmackDown to Raw in the beginning of the year and started to notice Randy always flirting with the red-head every chance he got even though the red-head showed no interest in it whatsoever. Dawn picked up the pillow and threw it at Lita. "What the hell was that for?"

"Give him a chance."

Lita sighed. "Must we talk about him? That's all we've been talking about for the past ten minutes. I think that's enough."

"We must and ten minutes is not enough."

"I don't like him."

"You could if you gave him a chance."

"He's a pervert."

"Who really likes you."

"He just wants to sleep with me."

Dawn arched a brow. "And you don't want to sleep with him?"

"No."

Dawn snorted. "Sure you don't. Try not staring at his naked chest too much and I might believe you."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Just because I look at his body doesn't mean I want it. I can still appreciate his body even though I can't stand him, "

"You so want him." The red-head took the same pillow the brunette threw at her not too long ago and hit the brunette in the face. "What was that for?"

"I don't like you."

"Because you love me."

"You wish."

Dawn ignored her. "Just make my life easier and give him a chance. He really likes you!"

"Why don't you just gave him a chance? If you think he's good enough for me, isn't he good enough for you?"

"First, he likes you. I don't think he'll settle for your best-friend. Second, you're two years older than him which makes me four years older than him. I don't go for someone who is more than three years younger and you know that. And why would I want him?" She smirked before adding the last part. "He would probably scream out your name when-"

"Dawn!" Lita shouted interrupting her friend. "Shut up!"

"It's the truth."

Lita sighed. "I really don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you would totally be lost without me. And you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that and it might come true one day. I doubt it, but you never know." Lita paused before she continued. "I don't like him so I don't care if he likes me or not."

Dawn knew her friend was stubborn and wasn't admitting it, but she really did think deep down inside Lita started to actually like the third generation superstar, at least as a friend. She just didn't know when the red-head would admit it.

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"I love you." Randy said smiling at his wife as they continued to dance. Some guests had joined them on the dance floor a couple of minutes ago.

She smiled back at him. "Good thing because you did just marry me."

He raised a brow. "You don't want to tell me you love me?"

She shook her head. "Not really." She laughed when she saw him pouting. "Aw. You're so cute you know that."

"And you're beautiful."

She smiled at him. "I'm really happy I actually gave you a chance and proved me wrong, you're not that much of a perverted jackass."

"Is that a compliment?"

She shrugged. "Take it however you want."

_***Flashback- December 2004***_

Randy was in the locker room he was sharing with one of his closest friends, Dave Batista, watching the main event of the night with him along with Dawn who invited herself to watch the match with them since she couldn't stand the few divas left in the locker room. He didn't know what the outcome of the match was supposed to be but he really hoped the red-headed diva would beat the blonde diva to become the Women's Champion for the second time. It was hard to believe that if she won she would only be a two time champion, but then again, she did miss over a year due to the surgery she had to have because of the neck injury. He watched as Lita attempted a suicide dive between the ropes and landed awkwardly.

"Damn it," he started to say, "I hope she's okay."

"She's moving. Looks like she'll be fine. Stop pacing, that won't change anything. It's just gonna make me dizzy," Dawn replied even though she was worried herself. She just hoped the red-head would be okay. They turned their full attention back on the match again with Randy making the occasional comment about what was happening.

"Dude. Do yourself a favor and just ask her out already. It's really annoying listening to you talk about her all the time."

Randy turned to glance at Dave for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to the match. "She's gonna say 'no'. She's in the 'I hate all men' kind of phase right now."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "She'll say 'yes'."

"Did she tell you that?" Randy asked not moving his attention from the tv.

"No," Dawn replied, "she's my best-friend. I know her. Plus, Matt was a tool. I know she doesn't put the both of you in the same category." That was true. Lita started to like Randy as a friend a couple of months earlier. He still made the occasional perverted comments to her but she realized that's what made him Randy. He never took it further than flirting with her even though he did kiss her a year ago but she actually got back with Matt in September even though that only lasted two months. 'Two months too long' Dawn always used to tell her. She never liked Matt and always vocally expressed it. She was always rooting for Randy, a part of her told her that Randy was the right guy for her friend. He clearly cared for her especially how he was freaking out at that suicide dive when she landed awkwardly. And how he punched Matt when he was spreading rumors about Lita. "Just ask her out please. If she says 'no', then... Actually, she won't say that. Just grow a pair and ask her out. It won't be the end of the world even if she does say 'no'."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Dave snorted not saying anything. Instead, Dawn decided she would say something. "If you always flirting with her and making perverted comments doesn't ruin your friendship, I'm sure asking her out won't do that either. Come on! Stop being scared and just do it."

"I'm not scared."

"Prove it," Dave said earning a glare from his friend.

"Fine." That made Dawn smile and the trio focused their attention back on the match. Lita went for the moonsault and nailed it getting the 1-2-3 for the win and the Championship. "About damn time she's the champion again," Randy said grinning. Obviously very happy for his friend. He got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked him.

"To congratulate her and see how her neck's doing."

"And to maybe ask her out?" Dawn asked hopefully. Randy just rolled his eyes as he left the room.

"He's such a wimp when it comes to her. He's not gonna ask her out today." Dave said as he looked at the closed door.

"Fifty bucks says he does." Dawn really did think that Randy would ask her friend out today.

Dave turned to look at her. "Make it a hundred and you have a deal." She nodded in agreement. "You're on." He stretched out his arm so they could shake on it.

Meanwhile Randy made his way to the trainers room assuming Lita was going to be there to get her neck checked out. He ran into Trish on his way to the trainers room telling her he was sorry she had to lose the belt tonight. She just smiled at him and told him he wasn't, she knew he was really happy for the red-head. He admitted it and said he was just trying to be nice. She asked if he was finally going to ask the new Women's Champion out today and he replied that it wasn't her business and to which she replied he should because it was about time he did. They soon parted ways with Trish making it back to the locker room and him making his way to Lita.

"Hey," he said entering the room smiling at Lita who returned the smile holding her neck which made him frown. "Are you okay?" He said moving towards her.

"It hurts but I've been told I'll be fine and there's nothing to worry about."

"That's good."

"Yea," she said getting up from where she was seated. She thanked the doctor who checked her out and left with Randy following her.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. Only me and Trish knew. And obviously the bosses."

They fell into comfortable silence as they walked to the diva's locker room. "So... Um..." Randy started to say when they finally arrived to their destination but couldn't really get anything out of his mouth. She really made him nervous which she thought was really cute.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Um... You want to grab a bite to eat to celebrate your win?" He asked nervously hoping she wouldn't laugh in his face and say 'no'.

"Like a date?" She asked bluntly which shouldn't have had surprised him but it still did.

"I know you're in a 'I hate all men' phase right now but yea. Like a date."

"Yea. I do hate men but you're a boy," she joked.

He smirked, his confidence coming back to him. "Please honey. I can show you I'm a man."

"In your dreams."

"How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't feel like going out. I just wanted to go back to my room and order some room service and relax." Damn it, she was saying 'no'. "But you could always join me," she said biting her lip. What he didn't know was that he also made her nervous, the feeling was mutual.

"You're inviting me to your room so you can have your way with me."

She rolled her eyes yet again, something she did a lot when dealing with him. "You wish."

"You know I do."

"Don't make me regret this."

"So it's a date?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's a date. I need to shower but I can do that back at the hotel."

He winked at her. "I can join you."

She ignored his statement. "Let me just grab my stuff." She went into the locker room to get her stuff. He immediately took the bag from her carrying it for her saying her neck was sore and she shouldn't strain it in anyway. They went back to his locker room to get his bag. Dawn and Dave were still in the locker room and Dawn bluntly asked Randy if he asked Lita out yet. The red-head informed the brunette that she should mind her own business for once but he did. Dawn put her hand out in front of Dave who shook his head muttering something about never making this type of bet with a woman again. Randy and Lita looked on in confusion until Dawn explained how they made a bet that night about Randy asking Lita out who just glared at her friend but said nothing.

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"Mind if we cut in?" The newlyweds heard someone say finally realizing there were other people around.

Randy arched a brow. "Of course we mind. Leave us alone."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "You two have been dancing forever. I want to dance with you."

"So you can threaten me if I ever upset Li?"

She smirked. "You know me so well. Shall we?"

Randy rolled his eyes kissing his wife on her forehead. "You behave," he said to the best-man who was going to dance with the bride before he himself started to dance with the maid of honor.

"I really don't understand what you see in him," Dave stated as he danced with the former diva. She left the company a year ago not wanting to renew her contract.

"A lot." She smirked before she continued. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about it."

He frowned when he realized what she was talking about. "Spare me the details."

"But he's really good at-" she stopped herself laughing at the look on Dave's face. "I'm just kidding. I would never tell you any of that. What do you think Dawn is for?" They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to dance. "Thanks."

"For what? For not stepping on your toes?"

She laughed. "No. But thanks for that too. I meant thanks for letting me bitch about Randy when I needed too. It's not easy complaining to Dawn sometimes. Sometimes you just need someone you know won't say something that you know you need to hear but you don't want to at the time."

"Of course. You know I'll be available if you ever need a person to complain to without hearing what you need to even though you don't want too."

She smiled. "I know."

_***Flashback- March 2006***_

"I'm going to kill him," Lita spoke in the phone making herself comfortable in her bed. She had been going out with Randy for over a year now but not everything went smooth sailing.

"What did he do now?" Dave asked on the other end of the phone. He was used to Lita calling him every now and then complaining about Randy when she didn't need anyone to tell her something she didn't want to hear until she actually wanted to hear it.

"He told me I need to change my wardrobe for the show. I'm not the one who chooses what to wear. He acts like I'm his property or something. He said he doesn't want any man eyeing his woman and seeing her goods. The way he said his woman made it sound like I'm his property. Then I said maybe he should start wearing more clothes during his matches because if he doesn't like men staring at me then I don't like women staring at him. He said it was different. How the hell is it different?" Dave didn't say anything because he knew she wasn't expecting an answer or for him to say something, at least not until later. She continued to vent. "He's such a jackass. Please keep him on SmackDown." Randy and Dave were both working on SmackDown and Randy was supposed to start working for Raw again in another month. Lita was happy they would be on the same show again after he was on SmackDown for the last couple of months, but not so much at this moment.

"I thought you were excited he was coming back to Raw."

"Not anymore. I hate him."

He rolled his eyes. She was starting to sound like a child. "No you don't."

She sighed. "You're right. Unfortunately I love that idiot. Why does he have to act like this?"

"Because he loves you too. I've heard love makes you do stupid things."

"But it doesn't give him any right to think he owns me."

"You know he doesn't think that. He just really hates how touchy feely you and Edge get. And the clothes they make you wear doesn't help."

"It's a script. Edge is just a friend."

"He knows that but doesn't mean he likes it. He's on SmackDown. You're on Raw where you and Edge are together and get to do what he wants to do with you. He has to wait to see you when your schedules allow it."

"He gets to do whatever the hell he wants with me when we're together. Trust me, it's definitely worth the wait."

He scrunched his nose. "I didn't need to know that."

"Sorry," she grimaced when she realized what she just said. "I know what you're saying but he knows he has no reason to be jealous."

"Just talk to him. And if you still want to kill him, I'll help you."

She smiled. She never expected to find a good friend in Dave when her relationship with Randy started. Yes, they were friends even before her and Randy were friends but she never expected for him to turn into one of her closest friends. "I really appreciate that. Thanks."

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"I swear Randy," Dawn started to say as she danced with him, "You hurt her in any way and I will kill you. I know Dave will help me."

"Really Dawn? What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Do you really need me to remind you?"

"Not that again. I was stupid. I made a mistake. We're past it."

"You basically broke up with her because she was retiring and you didn't want her too. You called her selfish and said she didn't care about you or love you and that she didn't care about your relationship. You accused her of just using you as a toy. You-"

"Okay okay," Randy interrupted her, "I don't need the reminder, I remember."

"You're lucky she forgave you because I was so close to hiring an assassin to kill you. I wasn't going to kill you myself because I wanted to strangle you but I couldn't leave my finger prints on you."

"You frighten me."

She smiled, "Good."

"Can I go back to my wife?"

"Of course you can." Dawn answered. Randy left and politely interrupted the best man and his wife in order to rejoin her. They decided they had enough of dancing for a bit and went back to their table and took a brief break. No one came near them and let them be for the moment.

"So how was it with Dawn?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Horrible."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was."

"If you say so."

"Trust me, I do."

They enjoyed each others company in silence as they observed their guests. Lita's mom and Randy's dad coming to the couple asking their son-in-law and daughter-in-law respectively for a dance which they complied to. Lita looked happily at her husband and mother. They got along well and he respected her mother which was one of the reasons she loved Randy. She looked on as he danced with her mom thinking how lucky she was to have found someone like him even though she was totally turned off by him the first few times they had the displeasure of interacting. Their eyes met for a brief moment, the duo smiling at one another, both feeling very lucky to have found one another.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you guys like it. Reviews would be appreciated and welcomed. It's my first time taking a stab at this pairing which is one of my favs so I really hope you guys like it.**


End file.
